


Quenching the Thirst

by Memento_Mori2



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crack, M/M, Smut, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento_Mori2/pseuds/Memento_Mori2
Summary: Crack fic idea from the Pembroke Hospital... In a universe where Jonathan spared Geoffrey, Geoffrey accidently gets turned into a vampire (a Nemrod) by giving Reid a blow job, and then has to go back to Priwen to explain. XD
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. The Big Suck

They had been dancing around each other for weeks. Seemingly running into one another while in pursuit of their duties. Geoffrey still had his hands full with Priwen activities even as the skals were culled from the streets. Johnathan had been distracted by having to play interim director at Pembroke even though he loathed to do so.

Jonathan in choosing to spare Geoffrey had done things to the hunter that he had tried to deny to himself every day since. The feel of the ekon’s claws cupping his jaw in that attic still brought shivers down his spine. The rich velvety baritone that was enough to charm even without using his leech abilities. The amused looks he gave after swooping in on countless hunts since the end of the disaster.

Jonathan tried to stay away from the Priwen leader since his return from Scotland. He threw himself into his work with the added task of acting interim director. Despite the loss of both Swansea and Elisabeth, Pembroke Hospital continued to be a bulwark against the seemingly endless tide of the Spanish Flu.

Most recently Jonathan had nominated Dr. Tippets to take over director duties as the pandemic showed signs of weakening its hold. He only admitted to himself that it was also so that he could resume his nightly forays into the city to help the poor and the sick. And maybe to also check up on McCullum and his guard.

Geoffrey McCullum intrigued him to no end. The only person human or ekon that had truly given him a run for his money since his rebirth as a vampire. And even despite Jonathan’s less than clean diet the guard had not tracked him to be put down. They had an unspoken truce that as long as the doctor stuck to criminals and those already on death’s door that consented willingly, Geoffrey would turn a blind eye.

Lately though Reid had noticed the distinct traces of arousal whenever he encountered Geoffrey as of late. The hunter would hesitate before bidding farewell, or he would attempt to hide a noticeable tent to his clothing while talking. The way the human’s heartrate pulsed just a little faster despite his high level of self-control. Those deliciously blue irises dilating as he watched Jon approach.

It would be a lie to say the feelings were not reciprocated, yet Jonathan was hesitant to make the first move, lest he damage their fragile friendship. The very thought of tasting the man’s blood sent his sluggish pulse racing. It never failed to cause the burning thirst to rise with a flaming passion. Oh, how it had tasted the night above the hospital. He had tried his best to incapacitate Geoffrey without inflicting permanent harm, but it had been hell.

Jonathan checked his watch, perfect time to search for the leader of Priwen. He made his way down to Whitechapel and quickly caught the scent of Geoffrey. Dashing across the rooftops he spotted the hunter alone dealing with two skals. A third lay dead already in a nearby doorway. Jonathan could smell the exertion from the fight on the human as he dropped down to the street. He could also now smell that heavenly aroma of his blood which was trickling down his clavicle just begging to be licked Jon thought. Just as one of the skals tried to jump on McCullum from his blind spot, Jonathan froze its blood before sinking his fangs in and draining the beast dry.

When the euphoria of consuming the blood had passed, he looked over to the man who had disposed of the other creature before collapsing on the ground beside a doorway. “What are you lookin’ at Reid?” Geoffrey said panting still and wincing as he grasped his left side.

“You really should get that checked out,” Jonathan said in reply, trying to not devour the man with his gaze.

“Why you offerin’ to take a look?” the injured man asked huskily, while shooting what the vampire swore was a flirtatious look.

Jonathan did not want to let this moment pass him by, so he neared Geoffrey and said with mirth, “I would be honored my dear hunter.” Looking around he suggested with a playful tone before ending with a low growl as he said the man’s name, “if you have a better place with which I could conduct my… examination, I would gladly escort you there, Geoffrey.”

It had the desired response as he heard the hunter gasp subtly and his skin become flushed. “I have a private flat two streets over for when I need to get away from the lads.” Jonathan helped Geoffrey up noticing him favoring his left ribs still as the rivulet of blood flowed sluggishly down the side of his throat.

“Can you walk?” Reid asked, trying not to become transfixed on the blood.

“Aye, it’s not far,” replied McCullum. Indeed, even with an injured man they made it in a decent time. Geoffrey led him inside and up the stairs to a small tenement with sparse, but warm appointments. Jonathan started a fire in the hearth before turning and seeing the man had dressed down and had laid a decently stocked medical kit up on the bed next to him.

Not wanting to waste time Jonathan examined the human watching as each touch seemed to make the man flush a deeper red. Occasionally his breath would hitch momentarily but it would always go back to normal. He worked on cleaning up Geoffrey’s neck noting that he didn’t require stitches this time. Jon’s slow ministrations had caused Geoffrey to stiffen in more ways than one he mused. “Your ribs appear to be fine, there shouldn’t be anything worse than light bruising,” Jonathan purred, leaning in near the hunter’s ear.

“That’s good,” the hunter replied gravelly. “Means I’ll still be able to hunt tomorrow night,” he continued as he tried to get off the bed and make his way over to the stove to heat up some food. Instead, he cried out as he obviously pulled at his tender ribs and fell back onto the bed.

“I think that some quality bedrest may be in your future instead,” the ekon chuckled. “Let me take care of your meal for you. What do we have here” he mused aloud, acquainting himself with the hunter’s food stores. Finding enough to make a decent soup he fired up the stove and got to work. Spotting a loaf of bread as well, he fixed the man a bowl of the now steaming soup and tore off a chunk of bread to accompany it.

Geoffrey watched in awe as the ekon made himself right at home in his flat and fixed him a hearty meal. While the hunter ate, Jonathan filled the silence with meaningless small talk, about Pembroke, and the general going ons of London as only he could.

The hunter tried to not let it go to his head as the dulcet tones of the doctor slid their way under all the crumbling walls of his resolve to not get involved with the vampire outside of their chance encounters.

After a while, seeing Geffrey had finished his meal, Jonathan got up to put up the dishes and tidy the mess he had made while he cooked. He returned shortly and took a seat next to him on the bed. With that all notion of pretense went out the door as Geoffrey growled and pulled the vampire into a kiss.

The human explored Jonathan’s body leaving trails of bites and scratches that soon faded. Jonathan tried not to tear into the fragile hunter as the man’s rough treatment awoke his more bestial side. Their coupling was hot and frantic and at some point, Geoffrey had freed the doctor’s member from his trousers. Wasting no time McCullum took the ekon’s cock into his mouth and began to work it with a skilled tongue.

“Geoffrey….” Jonathan panted, throwing his head back onto the bed, fangs bared magnificently. The hunter was more than experienced with what he was doing to the poor doctor. Each whine, or hiss Geoffrey drew from the vampire in his grasp, spurred him to make Jon unravel more. It wasn’t long before Jonathan was gasping, “Geoffrey I’m so close,”

With a knowing look Geoffrey withdrew before swallowing him back to the hilt, humming around him as he massaged Jonathan’s balls. Jonathan came screaming his lover’s name as the Irishman milked him through the orgasm swallowing expertly.

Geoffrey was pulled into one last languid kiss before they collapsed beside each other on the almost too small bed. The hunter would definitely be feeling the ramifications of his ministrations in the morning but as he pulled the ekon to him, his last thought was how he would never admit to how cute it was to hear the ekon purr in his sleep.

Geoffrey woke with a gasp as if he had been holding his breath in his sleep. He had a massive headache and as he went to shake his head to clear his vision, he noticed that it was oddly dark in the room. Like he could still feel the heat from the hearth but it was as if everything was shades of black and grey.

Panicking now Geoffrey looked down at Reid still asleep and dead to the world, except that wasn’t quite right. He could see a slow beating network of red shooting out from within the doctor's chest.

It was then that Geoffrey was aware of two other things. One he had an overwhelming thirst rising within his stomach and the back of his parched throat, and two he now had a set of fangs to match this gnawing hunger.

“No, no, no….” Geoffrey hissed trying to move away from where he was sandwiched between the wall and Reid. In the scuffle he accidentally nicked Jonathan's skin with what he realized were claws similar, if not slightly longer, than Jon’s. The scent of the blood almost threw the hunter into a frenzy, but instead he collapsed onto the man’s chest and sank his large fangs into his shoulder.

Jonathan was startled awake by the slice of claws to his side. Hissing and searching the room for a threat, he found no one but a very agitated McCullum who… now had claws and a very, very, large set of fangs; larger than any ekon’s Jonathan had encountered before. Before he could say anything, Geoffrey lunged and bit into his shoulder eliciting a moan from the hunter as he started to drink his fill.

As Geoffrey fed Jonathan noticed that while McCullum had very much become a vampire, he still looked entirely human. It was as if nothing had changed about man’s complexion or looks in his rebirth. Interesting but he had other pressing matters such as getting his dear hunter to stop before Jonathan was left low on his own supply.

**_“Geoffrey you need to stop,”_ **

Said hunter jerked back, reeling from the euphoria of drinking Reid’s blood. “Jon, what happened? All I did was give you a damn blow job.”

“I am unsure Geoffrey, unless…You swallowed everything.” Jonathan would be red if he had been capable of blushing. “That is the only explanation I can think of. I’m sorry had I known I would have…”

“It’s not yer fault Reid,” Geoffrey said, still licking his face and hands clean. “My own damn fault for giving into my urges for once in my life.” The hunter hung his head in his hands for a moment.

“God what am I going to tell the Guard? They’ll never let me hear the end of this, if they don’t try to kill me first.”

Chuckling Jonathan said, “No, but it means that I no longer have to worry about all other things I wanted to do with you last night now, does it?”

“Shut it,” Geoffrey said without much bark as he got up to dress for the walk back to Priwen.

  
  
  


**End**


	2. The Walk of Shame

Geoffrey hastily left the flat before Jonathan could stop him. Noticing that he no longer had any trouble seeing in the pitch-black streets at night he set out for Priwen headquarters further in Whitechapel. The smell of the filth was so nauseating as he passed one of the nearby refuse heaps, he instinctively held his breath. Which now that he thought about, he guessed he didn’t need to do that either now…

What was he going to do? The guard had only just recently within the last few weeks accepted the leech doctor as a non-hostile entity, enough to occasionally drop into Pembroke for care after a hunt gone wrong as Reid already knew the circumstances. He realized more than likely his would be teased mercilessly from his fellow guards.

Making his way through Whitechapel he was stopped at the sound of shrieking that tore through his new sensitive hearing. Knowing that it had to be skals he tore off at a blinding speed effortlessly moving through the alleyways and streets silent as a shadow. He came to a dead end with no way out but backwards when his eyes darted around looking for a way to bypass the blockage. Spying a second story balcony he contemplated if he’d be able to climb and jump up to it when he felt a weird feeling as if he was flying before he was suddenly on the walkway and felt like his insides were ready to become his outsides.

Traces of shadow clung to him briefly as he looked around and realized that he had used a blasted leech ability without thinking about it. Geoffrey however wasn’t able to ponder on it for long because he heard and smelt the vile presence of four skals in the courtyard below.

Something within him emerged in that moment and he growled as his fangs and claws descended unbidden. He was also unable to control the shift of his vison as everything bleed to darkened greys and blacks. Except for the sluggish pulsing of the four leeches below him. As he studied their blood, he realized that his breathing had increased as he felt the overwhelming need to drink and feed.  
  


  
Of course, the leader of Priwen was disgusted with himself for craving the vile blood of the creatures, but with one leap he descended on the pack of skals with ease. So caught up in the moment, he didn’t realize that he had forgone his hunter trappings, opting instead for relying on his now primal instincts. He tore through them with claws and fangs well suited for tearing into even other vampiric flesh. He came to not long after he had devoured the blood from the now lifeless corpses of the skals.  
  
  


As he licked the last rivets of blood, he took stock of his presence and was glad that nothing outwardly showed his new condition. He let out a tremendous sigh as he turned and went back to the Priwen base not knowing what was in store for him now, that he was clearly not human.

When he reached the compound the on-duty guards, rookies by the looks of them, saluted him and greeted him but made no signs that they had discovered his recent change. He still did not understand how they couldn’t tell. Nervous and grumbling to himself Geoffrey made his way inside the main building and up the stairs to wanting to just fall into his own bed and forget this happening.

Instead, he was waylaid by Declán and Nikolai before he could turn down the right hallway. “Boss, good to see you,” his second boomed at him in a prominent Russian accent.

“Rough night, Geoffrey?” his other advisor chuckled while taking in his leader’s disheveled appearance.

In no mood McCullum growled, “Shut it, not a word.”

“Of course, we just need you to finalize this week’s rotas and then you can freshen up for the meal later tonight,” the other Irishman said.

Confused all Geoffrey could do was look dumfounded as he asked, “the what now?”

“Come on boss, don’t tell me you forgot the Hawthorne’s daughter’s birthday is today. You can’t miss it she would be so upset and then she’d cry that Mr. Mc didn’t attend, to entire guard. You know what happened last time you did that,” Volkov laughed heartily.

The hunter just groaned, “I’ll get to the rotas later might as well get ready for the big event.”

All things considered it went well for Geoffrey at first. No one noticed anything out of the ordinary with his appearance. Everyone was distracted by the birthday girl who was having a good time. Little did he know that would change. He had tried to feign stomach upset as to why he wasn’t eating or drinking tonight and if that had been the only sign, he might have gotten away with it.

As the party wound down for the night, Theo and a few of the others gifted enough to play instruments regaled the kid with a personalized birthday sendoff. As he listened, he noticed a couple of times where Theo eyed him with scrutiny.

He should have known that was his queue to retire for the night, but he enjoyed spending time with the people that had become his family. After some time, the hall emptied as families headed to bed or their duties. As he got up to do the same, he spotted his top two advisors, and Theo a man he had saved a over a decade ago and regarded as a younger brother, block the exits of the room.

“What is the meanin’ of this?” Geoffrey hissed, hackles raising at the sight of his most trusted men getting into formation as if they were prepared to attack.

Theo was the first to speak when he asked, “What happened to you last night deartháir?”

“Nothing you need worryin’ about,” McCullum tried to scoff as he angled himself to be able to see as much information as he could.

“I don’t know boss,” Declán said as he gave a nod to Nickolai before looking back with remorse, “since when did you become a leech Geoffrey?”

“Feck off ya eejits, stop codding me, when all I want is to pass out on my bed,” their commander spat accent growing thick as he growled out his words.

“Aye we might have let you off, if you hadn’t given yourself away sir,” Theo said eyeing him warily. The man continued, “You haven’t been breathing very much tonight.”  
  
  
Well shit... the jig was up. There would be no convincing them otherwise if they had been studying and compiling evidence for him being a leech the whole night.

“How Boss?” Volkov asked calmly as his gaze was firmly planted on Geoffrey judging how best to proceed.  
  
  
Feeling he had nothing left to lose and that his back was against the wall, he hissed as they flanked and boxed him in. He didn’t know but his face was also a beet red, which baffled the humans there because, no normal leech could blush after their turning it was common sense.

“Well?” they said in unison, watching for any trace of him using any leech powers against them.

At first his answer was mumbled so low that no one heard his confession. Theo’s used to the commander’s stubborn demeaner just raised an eyebrow at his older brother. Sighing and blushing harder still Geoffrey told them, “I slept with Reid.”

“And you accidently drank his blood,” Declán said smirking.

“What? No, I would never!” cried Geoffrey fangs on display at his shock.

“Well then what did you do, suck him off?” asked Theo laughing as he noted that his brother’s fangs were larger than any ekon he’d ever seen.

If it was in any way possible, Geoffrey McCullum, leader of the Guard of Priwen flushed an even deeper shade of red. With that it was like all the tension drained out of the room as the humans broke out in side splitting laughter.  
  
  
“No… way, seriously?” Theo got out between laughing so hard he was wheezing.

“Must have been crazy night da?” Nickolai cackled as he swung a hand clapping the newborn vampire on the back.

Declán the first to regain some semblance of composure asked, “Why is it that you don’t look particularly leechy?”

That was a very valid point and yet one that McCullum had no answer to at that time, so he shrugged instead and said, “I don’t even know why or how what I did resulted in turning me.” Despair set in and had the commander stating, “How am I supposed to lead the guard now that I’m the very thing we hunt and exterminate?”

Ever the little shit, Theo chimed in still laughing, “You could always ask for advice from that good doctor you like so much.”  
  
  


  
**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deartháir - brother
> 
> Theo is my OC who I cherish dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join our crazy over at the Pembroke Hospital discord for all your Vampyr needs.
> 
> https://discord.gg/EdRKsh4T2t


End file.
